Full Moon
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Up for Adoption! Every thing is going well and every one has an ever After. But when a strange white wolf is found by Seth, What will the Cullens and the La Push packs do? Wait Hell hounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Every thing was going so well that I thought it would never end, but then Seth came running up one day and whined really loud. Edward got a strange look on his face.

I asked, "Whats wrong?" "He says there's a strange sent in the forest and that Jacob should check in out." He explained.

Jacob gave a nod and left. Renesmee asked me with her gift the same question I asked Edward. I picked her up and answered, "Seth said something smelled funny in the forest, so Jacob went to see what it was."

About and hour later Jacob told Seth, that he needed Edward and Carlisle to come help him. So they left and soon returned was a large white wolf in their arms. As Carlisle began to stitch the wolf up Seth licked her head telling her that she was okay and nothing will happen.

Jacob then began to tell us how he found her, "I was sniffing around when I heard some one running and crying. I followed the sound then caught the sent of the person. I followed the sent to a hollowed tree and looked inside. I saw a girl, maybe a year younger than myself and she looked like a vampire. She was whimpering, 'please don't find me.' Like it was a chant. She looked up and saw me and freaked. I shifted behind the tree and was going to talk to her but not before I told Seth what was what. I went around the tree and told her I was local and not a bad person she smiled weakly, but still shook as if she was in Antarctica! As soon As I touched her she shifted in to a white wolf! Carlisle and Edward came soon after that and the three of us carried her here to get stitched up."

Jasper asked, "Can you talk to her like you can Seth?" Seth lifted his head and gave a yip. Edward replied, "Yes he can, but it seems she's to tired to talk or scared. He says she's been running a long time and hasn't eaten in about a week."

I asked, "Dose she eat humans?" The white wolf growled in answer, but yelped at her movement. "She just snapped that humans smell like crap to her." Edward translated. "Well what about wolves and vampires?" She rolled her eyes at us. Edward laughed, "She says that we must be the weirdest coven ever. Wolves don't eat each other and vampires are too sweet smelling to want to eat."

I walked up to the wolf and asked, "Can you shift back into a human?" She whined, then looked at every one else. Edward smiled as he said, "She might be able to, but all the guys have to leave the room." Seth came back and replied, "I don't want to leave her." Jacob looks at Seth with a gaping mouth.

Jacob looked at him and said, "Your saying you imprinted on her?" Seth gave a nod. Edward made another face and I sighed, "What now?" He laughed "She just said that she didn't want Seth to leave her either. He can stay in the room, just behind the couch and he can't look." Seth gave a nod and went behind the couch.

All the guys left and Alice was ready to look for an out fit. Renesmee touched the wolf and said, "Don't be afraid we don't eat humans, wolves or other vampires either." She whined, then licked Nessie's hand.

I said, "Nessie, move back so she can shift." She obeyed and watched with interest. It took her two tries, but she did it. She shifted in to a girl that was younger than Jacob. She was about a year younger than Seth. Her pale blond, waist long hair covered her body. She lifted her head and looked at us with pale blue eyes. Her skin was the same color as Renesmee's. I looked closer to her eyes and saw that her eyes were like mine. Grew black when our thirst got to us.

She closed her eyes and asked, "This might sound weird, but do you have some animal blood at hand?" Her voice was not quite a chime, but more of a bell sounding. Her sent was that of a minty rain.

Alice was back and had all the clothes she needed. "Here's you're under garments, a pair of shredded shorts and a green T." I repeated the girl's question and Alice answered, "I believe so. I'll have to make sure with Carlisle." Then she left.

The girl looked at me and said, "You must be her mom…" I gave a nod and then she tried to get up, but almost fell. I held her up and said, "Don't worry. Hold on to me with one hand and get dressed." She gave a nod and did so. Five minutes later she was dressed holding her side on the couch with Seth on her other.

I went in to the other room and said, "Okay you guys can come in now." So all the guys came in and Carlisle came in with a cup of animal blood.

The girl smiled gratefully at him and took the cup. She drank deeply, then sat it down to introduce herself. "My name is Kiri Okami and I'm sorry for intruding into your territory."

Carlisle asked, "You're not intruding my dear. We found you injured." She let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed up as she said, "I can't stay long I have to leave soon." Jacob sighed, 'Well you can't now. You and Seth have imprinted on each other and which makes

you, part of my pack." Edward added. "Which makes you also part of this coven." She looked up at them with wonder in her eyes, but then were suddenly saddened. "But big brother told me to keep running till I reached the house where the Cullen family lived, who welcome the strange."

Carlisle was taken back. He asked, "Kiri, who was your older brother?" She replied, "His name was Shadow. He's only a shifter who turns into a black wolf." He gave a nod. "Yes, I remember Shadow. He was just a boy then." He paused then, turned pale as he asked, "Who were you running from?" Kiri turned whiter thatnCarlisle, if that's possible.

She began to tremble and so Seth put his arm around her. "The Keepers…" She whispered. Jasper sighed, "Can you tell us who or what they are?" Kiri gave a nod as she continued, "They are Vampires…Not the once a week ones, but they kill constantly. They're crazy saying that they want to up throw the Voltri. They want to turn all humans into things… Not just vampires."

"What? They must be insane to want to try the Voltri." Commented Emmett. Edward picked up Nessie as I asked, "What did you mean by other than vampires?" She looked up at him, but her eyes were unfocused as she replied, "There is a vampire that can make things just by touch. That vampire was the leader, he has made many of the so called _myth_ creatures. The only thing he hasn't been able to make is a dragon…" She trailed off then added, "The guards are Hell hounds his first and best creation. Morphing two k-nine shifters into one, make a hell hound. They look like rabbinouse wolves with pricing red eyes. They track us… with tracking bracelets. Each hound comes after us with a vampire."

Edward looked at Kiri and asked, "Do you have a tracker?" She gave a solemn nod and pointed at her ankle. "I've tried to take it off but I'm too weak to. I run, that's all I've been able to do."

Emmett smirked as he walked over. "I'll get it off kid." Before he grabbed it she said, "It puts out a strong electric charge if we try to take it off. Shadow was able to break it." He took it firmly both hands and pulled.

I saw as it shocked him, but he still pulled till it broke. She looked at her ankle and saw the raw skin that had been underneath the tracker. She smiled at Emmett and said, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She then looked around and asked, "So what are all of you called?"

Carlisle smiled and replied, "I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esmee, these are our adopted children, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and his wife Bella, with their daughter, Renesmee. Next to you is Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah, who's pacing outside. Jacob Black is Seth and yours alpha wolf. There is a larger Pack in La Push. Their alpha is Sam."

She smiled a smile only some one who has just been freed can smile. "Nice to meet all of you. I was wondering, do you know where I can find the Cullens? I know I'm in the general area." She said.

Every one, but her began to laugh. Emmett was the one who sobered up first so he told her, "Pup, we are the Cullens!" The look on her face was priceless. Then she asked, "Can I live in the area? Please! I won't harm any humans! I can eat human food or hunt! I can make a house out of one the near by caves!" Carlisle smiled gently and said, "It's fine with us, But Jacob what would Sam's pack say?" He shrugged and I was just wondering what to do and then Nessie reaches up and shows me that she wants to help her. I bent down and told her to tell Edward and so she did.

Renesmee tugged on Edward's sleeve. It got his attention. He read her mind and smiled down at her. "Hey Jacob, you think there's any extra land for sale over at La Push?" He blinked then got the gist. "Maybe, I'd have to check on that." He replied with a smirk.

Kiri didn't catch on, so she then went outside alone. I followed her and she knew. "I guess with all that's gone on in my life I should feel happy now, But why don't I?" She asked me. I blinked and then said, "Maybe you were so locked up that you never really knew what to do, other than survive." Tears fell down her cheeks and she stayed silent. Then she heard something and tensed. I heard something and ran into Edward.

He heard me and asked, "What's the matter?" "It's Kiri, she sensed something out in the woods, before I heard it." Edward gave me a nod, then said for me to stay with Nessie and for every one except Seth, Esmee, Rose, and Alice to go with him.

Not one moment before he left a horrible howling sound came for the forest over by the Canadian border. They took off and for every one else we stayed where we thought it was safe at home.

I had Alice check on Edward. With a sigh she unfocused and saw what would happen to Edward and our Family that left. Suddenly she jumped and was with us.

I was then in front of her asking, "What'd you see?" She looked at me with a baffled look as she said, "I didn't see our family, Jacob's pack or Sam's." I repeated with a firm voice, "What. Did. You. See." She replied, "I saw a white wolf fighting a giant, mad, dog with red eyes."

If my heart were still beating, it would have stopped. Suddenly I heard Edward running and I was instantly at the back door. I saw him caring Kiri and Emmett dragging something dead from the smell. When he got closer I noticed his shirt was off and noticed why, Kiri was wrapped in it.

He handed her to Alice and he got a shirt Emmett held for him. He took it and gave him a grim smile of thanks. I walked up to Edward and asked, "What's wrong? What happened out there and that noise?" "Clam love, I'll tell you, but first Kiri's stitches needed to be re-sewn."

Then she came down the stairs with a limp and a grave look on her face. Seth ran to her side and asked, "You okay?" Then growled as his body trembled, "If they hurt you…" I knew he would go after them if she said yes, but she knew it by what she said. "Yes I'm fine. Just popped some stitches is all." She looked at me, then sighed.

She sat down on the couch then we all watched as she grew a few inches, almost a half a foot. Seth looked at her and she shrugged. Carlisle asked, "How did you do that?" She looked at us funny, then realized what he ment and answered, 'I don't know, I grow like that I guess. I grew that much, because I haven't eaten in a long time." He gave a nod then asked more questions about her anatomy and she answered them all. His last question was, "How long dose your kind live?"

Her eyes were distant like when Alice sees into the future. She smiled and said, "If I don't die in a fight, forever. I'll reach maturity in about five years."

I looked at Carlisle and saw his eyes sparkle with interest. "Amazing…" Then Alice walks up and asks, "Do you have any special gifts?"

I almost laughed at the thinking face she made then answered, "Well, I guess I have two gifts then. I'll show you, but we need to be out side. I don't want to break anything."

So with Renesmee in my arms, I followed them out. She walked over by the river, then called out, "Emmett? Will you come help me demonstrate?" He gave a joyous laugh, then was out there. She looked at us, sighed. "I have a full telekinetic gifts." She looked at Emmett, smiled then lifted him into the air. She sat him back down then said, "Okay, Now throw a rock at me as fast as you can." He looked at Edward, he gave a nod.

Emmett smiled, picked up a rock and threw it at her. Kiri stopped it right before it her nose. She looked at Edward and said, "Okay Edward, since you can read mines, you should be remotely used to this." There was silence, then he gave out a burst of laughter and said with enthusiasm, "Well I'll be damned, That would have to be the most amazing thing I ever heard of besides being able to listen to Bella's thoughts!"

I inquired, "Well now you have some one to mess with now beside answering unsaid questions all the time." He laughed then asked, "What else can you do?" She made her funny thinking face then I couldn't hold it in, I cracked.

Everyone looked at me like I was mad. Edward asked, "Is there a joke I missed, love?" I shook my head then composed myself enough to replied, "No, not a joke. Kiri makes and adorably funny face when she begins to think. I couldn't hold it in."

He gave me his wonderful smile and I forgot everything and every one. Emmett knew and called, 'Why don't you and your wife call it a night? Nessie can stay here tonight and Kiri can sleep on the couch."

I was so glad I couldn't blush because he knew we couldn't sleep yet the girl did. So I gave a nod and ran as fast as I could to the cottage. Edward was behind me in time and we were going to have another night of bliss.

In the morning I went to go out side and I found that our new friend was roaming around with Seth by her side, She was in wolf form and walked with a limp, but held strong for a moment or so. She laid on the grass and gave a small whimper in pain. Seth licked her face and she licked his back.

I smiled, then found that Edward was right behind me. "They seam to like each other pretty well." He commented. "I think so too." I replied, "I think we should go hunting today." "But we already ate yesterday!" he exclaimed. "No not that kind, I met that we should find a house for the pup! She doesn't have a place to live, so maybe we could helper out."

His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "I think that would be a great idea. We should get the rest of the family in on it." I replied. "That would be perfect. I hope you can shield your thoughts." He gave a nod and then chuckled. I looked at him and "Kiri just said that your pretty in the morning light. Like a jewel." If I could still blush, I'd be ruby red.

A/n I'm not that big a fan of Twilight so this will most likely end up being a short story. Plz R&R


	2. Adoption notice

Anouncment

I'm sorry my readers but i have just lost my drive to continue this story. There for it shall be up for adoption. All that i ask is to let me know so i could see how you dipic the story should go.


End file.
